Stormy Night
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: Only 10, 11, and 12 years old, the ham human gang gets seperated while on a cruse with their parents. Stranded on an island with no parents, they must learn to get along and fend for themselves. SM, SP, PC, OP, BH
1. It's not all fun and games

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Just the plot of the story, nothing more, sadly…

What they are wearing: (they are only 11 right here, except Boss who is 12)

Sandy: Green eyes, light brown hair that is at her shoulders but right now she has it up in a pony tail with a red ribbon in it. She is wearing jeans and a soccer shirt with Black converse

Stan: Green eyes, light brown hair that is regular boy length. He is wearing jeans and a skater shirt with black tennis shoes

Maxwell: Milk Chocolate eyes, dark brown hair that is also regular boy length. He is wearing jeans, a brown tee shirt and black tennis shoes

Pashmina: Dirty blond hair that goes down to the middle of the back and green eyes. She is wearing a pink sun dress and a pink scarf with white panty hose and black dress up shoes.

Bijou: Very light blond, almost white hair that goes to her shoulders but is in pigtails and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sun dress with white stockings and black shoes

Hamtaro: Red hair that is normal boy hair length and green eyes. He is wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes

Penelope: Dark brown hair that is at middle of her back and green eyes. She has a yellow sun dress and white pantyhose with white shoes.

Cappy: Light brown hair and green eyes with a green shirt and light blue jeans and white tennis shoes

Boss: Dirty blond hair and almost black eyes. He has a tan shirt and dirty blue jeans and dirty white tennis shoes

Oxnard: Black hair and grey eyes. He has a grey shirt and light blue jeans

Pepper: Brown hair in braids and browns eyes. She has freckles and is wearing a red tee shirt and jeans with brown boots

One hot morning in July, the Savage twins were being woken up by their parents.

"Sandy, wake up. It's time to go, dear."

"Where are we going, mom?" I asked

"The cruise, remember dear? We have to get there early if we want to get a place to park."

"The one that some of my friends are going on, right?"

"Yes, baby. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Pepper's parents are going so they are too. As well as some of Stan's friends."

"Like who?" I asked her

"I think Hamtaro, Oxnard, Cappy, Boss, and Maxwell."

"Oh man, that's more guys than girls!" I complained

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Uh, 10 year olds…"

'_This is so stupid. I can't stand boys.' I though angrily_

Once on the ship, Stan and Sandy started exploring the ship, hoping to come across their friends along the way. About ten minutes later, they came across Cappy and Boss. As well as Pashmina and Penelope. Soon after, they met up with the rest of their friends, Bijou, Pepper, Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Maxwell.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Panda asked us

"How about we play Hide and go Seek?" I stated

"Yeah"s and "Sure"s were heard through out the group.

"Ok, then… NOT IT!" I yelled and ran away to find a hiding spot.

Everyone followed my example and ran for it.

"Darn it…" Boss groaned as he closed his eyes. "1…2…3…4…5…6…" He went on and on until he got to 50. "Ready or not, here I come!"

We giggled as he jumped around corners, trying to catch us. He eventually caught Cappy and then it was his turn. I never thought it would be so cool to play with guys.

We played for hours and hours until it was dark again.

"Stan, Sandy! Time to come inside now!" Our mother yelled

"Maxwell, same for you Dear!"

"Bijou! Oui oui, time for bed!"

We all got called in and tucked into our beds. Sleep over came me soon, I didn't even know that I was tired.

I was woken by clashing thunder and blinding lightning. The rain was pelting the ship and the angry waves were taking out their anger on us. I heard my mother telling Stan that we needed to go down another floor. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I managed to answer, I was terribly frightened.

"Sandy, it is Bijou. Are you going to the other floor?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mom is telling Stan to get dressed. I'll meet you down their in, like, 10 minutes, I think."

"Ok, be careful. It does not sound good." We hung up and I changed into my black tank top and light blue jeans. I pulled my hair up, put in the red ribbon, and grabbed my converse.

"Kids, its going to be hard to walk out, but we will get there, ok? It's all going to be ok. Just hold each other's hand." Mom told us

Normally, the two of us would have argued about having to hold hands, but this seemed to be a night for exception.

We grabbed hands and headed out side to get to the stairs. Mother and father were fighting to keep from slipping. The wind sent rain every which way, slapping us in the face. Finally, we reached the stairs. Carefully, we went down them and met up with all our friends.

"Sandy! Oh, my, are you ok? This is just horrible!" Bijou complained as she and the other girls ran up to me.

"It'll be ok, girls. I'm sure of it. We just have to wait out the storm here. See? We are safe down here together."

"Sandy's right. We're going to be ok." Maxwell agreed with me. I smiled at him, showing him I as thankful for the support. He smiled back. As he did, my stomach did flips. I read this in books when the girl falls in love with the guy, their prince charming, but I am only 10. I can't be in love. Besides, love only exists in fairytales.

Suddenly, the ship got hit with such pressure; we all fell and started sliding to one side of the ship. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Pepper and the moms were screaming. The guys were groaning, trying to get back up. Me? I was so scared that I didn't want to do anything. Every time we got up, we just got pushed right back down. Another blinding flash of lightning lit the room. We heard a horrible sound of metal and wood being sawed through. The ship fell apart, everyone screamed as we were all separated. The storm kept up and I floated away from every one I knew, from my life.


	2. I found you

I woke up to a blinding sun and the sound of waves crashing on shore and seagulls. I opened my eyes to find myself on an island with no one around. I pushed myself up, trying not to panic.

"MOM? DAD? STANLY?" I yelled out. **_"ANYONE?"_** Tears made their way down my face. I was all alone. How could I survive? I'm only 10, well, about to turn 11, but still. I can't take care of myself. Where are they? Is everyone ok? Are they alive? All these thoughts swam around my head. I got dizzy and collapsed on the piece of wreckage that I had floated to this hell on.

"HELLO! IS SOMEONE THERE!" I heard some one call out to me

"YES! YES! I'M HERE! I'M ON THE SHORE!" I screamed back. I ran forward to try to find the voice.

"Sandy! I am so glad I found you!" It was Maxwell. I reached him and hugged him, not wanting to let go. I sobbed into his shoulder. "Where is everyone? I can't remember much of anything! All I remember is falling and then I was here!" The tears that were like rivers streamed down my face.

"I haven't found anyone else yet. Don't worry. We still have each other." He smiled at me. My stomach did flips again as he grabbed my hand. "You're ok and that's all that matters. We are going to go look for the others then we need to set up a temporary place to live. We **are** going to make it through, ok Sandy? We are!"

We walked around the island, marking where we had been with our initials and arrows, just in case we or someone else could find us.

A while after, we found the others in groups of 3. First was Pashmina, Penelope, and Pepper, Next was Bijou, Hamtaro, and Boss. Then came Panda, Cappy, and Oxnard. We were only missing one person in our group.

"Has anyone seen Stan?" I asked quietly. No one responded, they just looked at the sandy ground beneath us.

A single tear ran down my face. I missed my brother. I knew he would have taken care of me.

"Wait! Guys!" A voice shouted behind us. I turned around and there was my big brother.

"Stan!" I yelled and I ran to him. I tackled him to the ground, hugging around his torso. "I thought I almost lost you! I thought you were gone forever!" Tears were making way down my face. Even though we had no adults to take care of us, I was so happy to have him here alive.

"Calm down, sis. I'm fine." He told me. We got up and looked at the rest of the group who was on their way towards us. We decided to divide into groups and have jobs. The girls would stay at the campsite and find food for us. The guys decided to divide into 2 more groups (group 1: Maxwell, Stan, Oxnard, Boss group 2: Panda, Cappy, Hamtaro). Group 1 would find supplies and then group 2 would build the campsite. Maybe we would make it after all.


	3. We wont be here long

Well, I spoke too soon. The girls and I couldn't find anything to eat besides so cocoa nuts and bananas. I don't like bananas and you can only have so much cocoa nut milk before you get sick of it. Group 1 got some wood, but we need to decide on a location. Panda wants to build us a two story house next to some freshwater. Maxwell says that's they only way we could survive. So now here we are with no good food and no shelter. Boss says that we are going to work all day tomorrow so we have to get to sleep.

"Sandy, it's time to wake up. We have to get to work." Bijou told me. I sat up, blinking my eyes and yawned. I looked around at the deserted island and got up.

"I'm going to go wash my face, I'll be right back." I ran into the cold ocean and splashed some salt water in my face. I was about to turn around when I saw something that looked like a body in the water not too far from where I was standing. They were wearing a uniform and were face down. I was so over joyed that I didn't stop and think.

"Guys! I found something! It's a person! Come and see!" I yelled to them. Maxwell, Boss, and Hamtaro jumped in and swam towards me.

"Hey, Mister? Are you ok? I am so glad that you are here!"

"Sandy NO!" Boss yelled, but he was too late. I flipped the body over to reveal our captain of the ship. His face was blue and his eyes still open. Flesh was falling off of his body. I screamed in fear.

"Oh my God!" I cried, but couldn't look away, "Oh my God!" Maxwell put his hands around my eyes and leaded me away from the body. When we reached shore, I sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh my God! Maxi! That's so horrible!" I was shaking and I couldn't stop. He put his arms around me.

"It's all ok now, Sandy. It's ok. He's gone now."

"He looked so horrible. So so horrible, Maxi."

"I know, I know. How about this, you lay down for the day, just try to relax." I just sat there, head buried in his shoulder, shaking, for at least an hour. When I had calmed down enough, he laid my down on some palm tree leaves and went to work. I couldn't sleep, so I sat there staring off into space for what seemed like days.

The following 2 weeks were hard. The girls and I got together as many cocoa nuts and filled the shells with fresh water from a lake not too far from our new 2 story house. We only have the building, but it's pretty stable. We even have stairs and windows, everything! If the whole "stranded on a deserted island" thing wasn't keeping us from the real world, I am sure that Panda would have been an achitechture.

The next few weeks, we filled our beautiful new home with furniture made from resources found around the island... All of the ship ruins floated to shore so we saved the items like clothes of ours and our parents so when we grew up (if we weren't rescued by then) we would have something to wear. Maxwell calls it thinking ahead, but I told him we didn't really need to. We wouldn't be our here too long.


	4. All grown up

_**5 years later**_

_Descriptions: All the hair is the same except for the colors and the clothes are their parents and extras from the ones that came back from the ship_

_Sandy: Long light brown hair (Little past the middle of her back) still has fair skin and is wearing white kapris and a small back shirt that reveals her stomach and black tennis shoes_

_Stan: Shaggy light brown hair that reaches the middle of the neck. Wearing a black muscle shirt and jean Shorts and black tennis shoes_

_Maxwell: Dark brown hair, wearing a brown long tee shirt and black jean shorts and black tennis shoes_

_Bijou:_ _Still very light blond that is almost white and is wearing an all white dress that reaches just below that knees and has white tennis shoes_

_Pashmina: Dirty blond hair and a pink dress that goes right above her knees and light pink tennis shoes_

_Hamtaro: red hair and a red muscle shirt with dark blue shirts_

_Penelope: Dark brown hair and yellow sun dress with white tennis shoes_

_Cappy: Dark brown hair and white shirt with light blue shorts white tennis shoes_

_Boss: Messy brown hair, tan shirt, light blue shorts and black tennis shoes_

_Oxnard: Light black almost grey hair, grey muscle shirt and light blue shorts with white tennis shoes_

_Pepper: Dark brown hair red shirt that goes right above her hips, dark blue Capri's and brown boots_

"Ugh, too early…" I moaned into my pillow (they made them out of old shirts and cotton plants that are one the island) the birds would not shut up. I opened my eyes and a light fled in through my window. I shared a room with Bijou and Pepper. Penelope and Pashmina shared a room directly across from us. I slowly got up and got my clothes and walked about a mile to the lake shore. I stripped naked and dived in. I ran my hands through my wet hair and swam in my giant bath tub.

I felt as if someone was watching me as I got dressed. I looked at my reflection after I got dressed. My figure has grown out of the awkward stage of adolescents. I am finally mentally and physically mature. I have been feeling these strange feelings when I am around Maxwell. I don't know what it is. I remember watching movies and my parents do things like kiss (which was totally disgusting) and I have started to want to do that stuff to him. Bijou and Hamtaro do it, as well as Pepper and Oxnard, even Stan and Pashmina do. The only girls who don't are me and Penelope. I mean, I am 15 years old, almost 16 now. Aren't I a little late?

When I got back to our house, I walked into our kitchen and started making breakfast (random bird eggs, fish, crab, and fruit) I crushed some berries and mixed their juices with cocoa nut milk). I grabbed the rock plates (they craved into them to make them the shape and stuff) and put the food on them.

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled to the house. I heard moaning and complaining from a couple different voices. The first one to walk into the kitchen was my crush or something more, Maxwell. He smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Sandy. What did you make?" He asked me

"Eggs, fruit, fish, and crab. The drink is a new experiment." I told him, smiling. It felt like the giant butterflies from the Mountain across the island were fluttering all around in my stomach.

"Sounds great! Thanks!" He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed a plate. Heat surrounded me for a minute and I followed him.

Today is Stan and Panda's turn to do the dishes so I got to go outside. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and my trademark red ribbon and went to the shore. We all know our way around the island and all of the dangers. We marked them 2 years or so ago. Not much lives on the island. The worst thing we have to worry about are the snakes, which Boss just steps on their head and kills them. They tried to make me cook it so we could have some form or meat besides fish and crab, but I refused. I sang to myself as I gathered sea shells, letting the sand in between my toes.

"Sandy, wait up!" I heard Maxwell call from behind me. I turned around and waited. "Hey." He said to me, out of breath. "How are you?"

"Good." I answered, "And you?"

"I'm good. Why do you always walk alone or swim alone instead of hanging out with the girls?" He asked me

"I don't know. I just like to think, I guess. And besides, I don't ALWAYS do stuff alone. I hang out with the girls sometimes. Just not very often."

"Well, why not?"

"Because all they talk about are boys. I mean, there are only 6 guys on the island and nothing to do, but still. Isn't there anything else to talk about?" I ranted

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He laughed

"Oh yeah? What do you guys talk about we us girls are out around the island?"

His face was expressionless. "Nothing of real importance. Just guys stuff."

"As in girls, right?" I smirked

"Yeah, kind of." He chuckled under his breath. I smiled and picked up a shell. It was snow white and was completely round.

"What's this one called?" I asked him. I always asked him what things were ever since before I could remember.

"It's called a sand dollar. Supposedly, they are good luck." He explained

"Well, are they?" I waited eyes big and full of question.

"I think that if you wish hard enough, anything can come true." He smiled at me again and I have to tell myself to calm down. He grabbed my hand and we walked around until lunch, where, even though I didn't know, something big would happen that would change my life.


	5. Sand Dollars are good luck?

"Stan, Pashmina? What's going on?" I asked as Maxwell and I walked into the door. They hopped off the table and tried smiling at me, as if that would make me forget what they were doing.

"What the hell were you doing?" I repeated

"Hey, sis. Uh, we, uh, I , umm, oh ok, I was kissing her, ya feel better?" He questioned, getting mad.

"Kissing is hardly a word to describe it. Well at least do that kind of stuff when you are not in my presents!" I stormed upstairs. How could Stan and Pashmina? Stan's my brother! Pashmina's one of my best friend! I don't know, maybe it was supposed to happen and I am just jealous because I don't have someone like that.

I laid down on my bed and hugged my pillow. Tears fell down my face. I miss my mommy and daddy.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Maxwell sat next to me, putting one arm around my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. Putting on my best fake smile.

"Yeah! Of Course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to pretend around me, Sandy. I know you've been kind of lost since all the girls got involved with the guys. I mean, they are your best friends, I know what you're going through." He hugged me. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Maxi." I smiled at him. "Is it bad that I am not with any guy? I mean, that doesn't make me weird, does it?"

"No, you're perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I looked deep into his eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were nearly touching. I closed my eyes, remembering the movies I watched when I was a little girl.

When our lips touched, if was like energy was flowing through my body into his then back to me. The butterflies went crazy and I felt more happy than I could ever remember being.

Then, sadly, we parted for air. We smiled at each other. "I've always wanted to do that, for longer than I could remember." He told me

"Really? Same here." I laughed. "So does this mean that we are together now?"

"Only if you want to be." He looked at me with a hopeful smile. I answered him by kissing him again. This was like my fairytale dreams. My dream.

"Sandy! Maxwell! You guys have to come out here and see this!" Boss yelled to us.

We ran outside and there was a cruise ship, not 1 mile from the island. They were pulling in, probably thinking it was some get away island. I guess sand dollars work on multiple wishes.


	6. Oh my, survivors

"Good Day, Children! Who is the head of your island? We have a cruise ship full of tourist and they are getting a little antsy."

We all just stared, amazed, This was the first time in 5 years that we have seen any other person besides each other. Pepper was the first to come out of silence.

"What the hell took ya'll so long, huh! We have been stranded on this damn hell of an island for ever!"

"Um, Pepper, honey? It's five years." Oxnard corrected

"Whatever, he gets my point! We want off!"

"Oh my, survivors! What a day. I will certainly get a raise for this, yes, children, please. Tell me your names." The captain commanded

"I am Bijou; this is Hamtaro, Stan, Pashmina, Penelope, Cappy, Boss, Panda, Pepper, Oxnard, Maxwell and Sandy." Bijou told him.

"Well," He took my hand and shook it, "It is an honor to meet you all. Is there anyone else on the island?"

"No," I answered, "It's just us."

"My, my, my. You can only be 15 years old." He responded in amazement

"Well, Penelope, Cappy, Stan, and I are 15, all the rest are 16 except Boss who is 17." I explained

"This is amazing! And you survived all by your selves?"

"Yes sir. Now would you be so kind as to get us off thing god forsaken island now!" Pepper yelled

"Yes, yes. Of course. Follow my children."

We followed the captain to the ship. We stood there on deck waiting for him to get back. People from all over the ship were staring at us.

"I don't like all of those people looking at us. What do they want?" Penelope asked Pashmina, whispering.

"I don't know, maybe it's the way we are dressed." She whispered back

"Will we be able to get our stuff from off the island?" I asked Maxwell

He held my hand, "I'm not sure, but we probably will. Maybe we will get to have more once we get back to the US."

"Oh." I looked at the ground. About 5 minutes later, the captain came back with a phone.

"Yes, yes. I am sure… Why would I be making this up?... NO! I most certainly am NOT on drugs! Ok, just look up any ships that crashed or something 5 years ago, ok? That's how long they say that they have been on the island." He hung up the phone and smiled at us. "My men will show you the way to your rooms. We have the best for you all. Each of you will get your own rooms."

"Can we get our things? They mean a lot to us. It's all we have." Maxwell explained to him.

"Of course. My men will go with you and help."

I smiled at him and we raced off the ship to our soon to be old home.


	7. Things were better on the island

After we got all of our things, the ship set sail and we were off to find our rooms.

"This way, ladies." One man said to us. Each of our rooms were in the same hall. The all had one master bedroom that was huge with a living room, kitchen, and huge bathroom. I was in the room next to Bijou and across to Penelope who was next to Pashmina. The boys' rooms were in the next hall.

After all of my belongings (which weren't much) were in my room, I decided to take a shower. They had a radio in the bathroom and I turned it on. The band was some new one called Hinder. The song was called How Long. I listened to the lyrics carefully.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away_

I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you   
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking   
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away

She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said   
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

By the end of the song, I had washed off my body and my hair. I got out and dried my hair. I didn't know how long it had gotten or how good it could look. I didn't know what to expect of the people on the ship, they seemed pretty formal. So I got my mothers best dress. A beautiful white one with no sleeves and went down right above my knees. I got our some of her white gloves and the necklace she gave to me. It was a silver heart with my name engraved into it. I plucked my eyebrows and put on some of my mother's make up. I stood back to see how I looked. I looked much better. It was strange not having to look at my reflection from the lake.

I got on some of her shoes (which were a little too big) and walked next door to Bijou's room.

"Hello?" I called in as I opened the door.

"In here, Sandy!" She called from another room. I walked in to her kitchen and she stood there in her mother's best dress. It is baby blue and went just above her ankles. Her shoes were baby blue high heels and she had on silver bracelets and a necklace with a star. Her hair a berets in them. I don't remember her hair being that long either.

"You look beautiful, Sandy! Is that a dress of your mother's too?" She asked me

"Yes, is everyone wearing their parents stuff?" I questioned her

"I believe so. I don't know how the people on this ship act so I don't know what to wear or how to act."

"I was thinking the same thing." I responded

"So, what is going on with you and Maxwell? Something is. I saw him hold your hand." She waved her eyebrows at me.

"We are… all…. like together now." I blushed and smiled

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! This is AMAZING! Oh, I HAVE to tell someone!" Bijou exclaimed

"Go ahead, you might as well…" I mumbled under my breath. She pulled me out of her room into Pashmina's, where Stan and Penelope were too.

"SANDY AND MAXWELL ARE TOGETHER!" Bijou yelled as she ran into the room. They stopped their laughter and grew silent.

"What?" Stan asked coldly. Bijou didn't respond. "What did you say!" He boomed. I jumped. I had never seen him so mad. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "What did she say?" He questioned quietly, looking straight into my eyes.

"M-Maxwell and I-I are t-together now." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, so it's ok for you to go around and be a slut but I can't kiss my girlfriend?" I yelled at me

"I would hardly call what you too were doing just kissing and how could you call me a slut? I haven't been with anyone and I just had my first kiss today!" I snapped. We argued back and fourth until he slapped me across my face.

"Sandy, I-" He tried to explain

"Save it." I said coldly. I walked out of Pashmina's room into mine. I threw off my mother's clothes and got into some pajama pants and a tight tank top. I threw my hair up into the red ribbon and climbed into bed. Even though it was still light outside, I shut the curtains and fell asleep. Things were better on the island.


	8. What kind of movie is this?

I want to thank these users who are always commenting my stories. I love them so much and am so thankfull for their reviews.

Ham-Kelly

SilverAngel223

sparkleshine101

The Bunny Queen

And dbzgtfan2004

They are all so wonderful and I wish them the best of luck in life and their stories! Lots of Love to all of you!

Sam

I woke up to a knock at my door. I looked outside and saw that it was now dark and the moon was right over head. I crawled out of bed and opened the door. Pepper, Penelope, and Bijou stood there with their pajamas on and pillows.

"We wanted to have a sleep over. We don't see you much anymore." Penelope explained

I laughed. "How could you have not seen me much? We were on a deserted island with barely any people on it." I opened the door more, inviting them in.

"Well, you became more of a loner than some one who wanted to hang out with us." Pepper said

"That's because you were all busy with your boyfriends." I told them.

"Well, that's all changed now. We are all in the same group together." Bijou stated.

I looked over at Penelope. "Even you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I got together with Cappy not too long ago." She shrugged, smiling. We all got our pillows and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"What do you guy want to watch?" I questioned

"I don't know, let's just pick a random one." Bijou said, picking up a case that said 'Movies'. "These don't look like movies to me. They look like CDs."

I took them out of her hands. "I like the title of this. Maybe we put it in here." I put the CD shaped movie in a machine that said DVD PLAYER on it. I turned on the TV an the movie started. We cheered and all sat down. The movie was titled 'Scream'. All the lights were off and we sat there, hugging our pillows. We screamed at scary parts and closed our eyes at others.

When the movie was finished, we turned on the lights and decided to raid the kitchen. There was drinks and food of all kinds. I decided on popcorn and coke. My two old favorites when I was a kid. I wondered if my parents had made it through that storm. If by some chance, our parents were alive.


	9. Shopping and Kissing

"Well, children, we will be arriving at the NYC Harbor this afternoon. I hope you have enjoyed your stay. If there is ever anything you need like me for an interview or something like that, here's my information and you can call me Joe. It's short for Joseph, Joseph Mardell. Well, you may want to go get your things together, Good Day." The Captain dismissed

We all went to our rooms. They had to turn the ship around and go back to the US. Apparently, we had drifted somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of South America. Our island was too little and far away for anyone there to see it or us to see them. I wonder what will happen to our island since everyone knows about it now.

People on the ship have been asking for our autographs. I have to of signed over 50 paper napkins and post-it notes. It's amazing what idiots people can be.

We arrived at New York around 3 o'clock. People were everywhere and at least 20 news crews were too. Everyone was sticking microphones and tape recorders in our faces and we were told to say 'No comment' and keep walking. Stan had most trouble with this. He has always wanted to be famous. I used to joke about it back on the island. I would tell him, "Well, your dream came true. You are famous! Everyone on the island knows you!" Even though everyone else thought it was funny, he didn't seem too amused.

We were put into this limo where we would meet someone or another. Since we had no place to stay, we were going to be staying at a hotel until further notice. A lot of hotels volunteered. I guess they wanted the reputation of being helpful. We were given a government card that allows us to buy anything we want for food to clothes, anything really. Once we got settled in, we had to go to some shops. That was a must. Unlimited shopping in New York City! What a dream that has just come true!

All of us girls went all over. The people here are very nice, I am guessing that all the rumors about New York being scummy and full of rude people was wrong. They had to of been because these are some of the nicest people I have ever meet. Maybe they are talking about the Bronx or the Queens or something. I don't know. But I really love it here.

16 shopping bags full of clothes and shoes, new hair cuts, and 600 dollars later, we were ready to go home. Since we looked like normal people, the paparazzi didn't attack us.

"What do you guys want to do about dinner? I mean, all we've had was sea food and fruit, except for the pop corn last night, for the last 5 fucking years. Do ya'll wanna go out to eat?" Pepper asked, her now middle of the back length hair in two braids.

McDonalds and Pizza were heard from different people at the same time. After all, the things we had loved most and took for granted as children still had a want in our taste buds, nearly driving us to insanity when we were on the island the first 2 years. (Sandy's hair is a little longer than her shoulders and has almost white blond streaks in the front. Bijou's is just pass her chin, Pashmina's is at the middle of her back and Penelope's is Bijou's length)

"Ok, we'll get both." Pepper said

We all laughed and went back to the hotel. Once we reached the 37th floor where our rooms were, we got out our clothes and got ready. I had gone to Hot Topic where I used to want to shop when I was a child, and gotten some Tripp pants and some shirts like the one with a little green dog names Gir on it. I thought it was cute. Then I got some wrist bands and some makeup along with many many shoes. I got combat boots, 3 pairs of vans, 6 pair of converse, and some high heel shoes. I'll admit, I went a little wild with the shoes.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock at my door. Thinking it was one of the girls; I wrapped a towel around me and skipped to the door.

"Ok, now if you got ready that fast, you might as well leave without me." I laughed as I unlocked and opened the door. When I saw who it was, I gripped my towel tighter around my still wet body.

"Oh, hey Maxy. Sorry. I thought it was one of the girls at the door. They always take me by surprise." I tried to smile and act cool, knowing that I was making a complete fool out of myself.

"I can wait if you want to go get ready, Sandy." He laughed, "I'm in no hurry. I'll wait here."

"OK. I should only take about 15 minutes, I don't know. Umm, the TV is over there and just do whatever, like I pay for it." I laughed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the doors, finally able to catch my breath. I hurried and got ready. Dressing in my new clothes, drying my hair, and putting on makeup, I raced and got my ass out there to show off my new stuff.

"You like?" I asked him as I walked out of the bathroom.

He turned his head and looked at me, top to bottom. "I like very much. Those pants are you." He got up and kissed my softly on the lips, as if making sure it was still ok if he could do so. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. We kissed again, getting more passionate as the seconds went by. We walked over to the couch, still kissing, and kept at it. The room heated up faster than it would have if there was a fire. All those years of feeling like something was missing and I think I found it. I didn't really need to look that hard, I mean we were on a deserted island together, he was right in front of me the whole time.


	10. We're Stan and Sandy

"We are all here today to celebrate a momentous occasion. 5 years ago, a cruise ship got caught in a stormy, at night, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Now, only 8 people were thought to survive because they drifted to another ship, but now, we know that more did survive, not only from the wreak itself, but for another 5 years on a deserted island with no adults. By themselves these teenagers lived with only things that drifted to the island from the ship and things on the island itself. We welcome you all back to the United States!"

Some dude who had interviewed us was screaming into a microphone at New York City Hall. He didn't really even seem to care, oh well; our story is at least being told. What I want to know is who the other survivors are. They told us that we were going to see the other survivors tonight. They were contacted immediately when we arrived so they are on a plane right now. I wonder if mom or dad lived.

_**THAT NIGHT AROUND 8 O'CLOCK**_

"Ok, children. We have the survivors here. All of them are parents so tonight some of you will get to see your parents again. Are you all ready?" A man in a blue suit asked us. My stomach did flips and my heart felt like it was in my throat. The doors opened and there stood 7 people. 5 women and 3 men. Everyone was silent.

"Which one of you is Bijou?" A woman asked us

"I am Bijou." Bijou whispered, stepping forward. The women ran forward in the high heels and tight shirt and hugged her.

"Oh, my baby. I am so glad my baby is here. I had lost all hope in ever finding you. Oh my, my baby, Oh, I missed you so much!" I am guessing that lady is her mom. I don't really remember her too much though.

The parents started stepping forward, saying their children's names, waiting for one of us to step forward and let them claim us as theirs.

The parents were: Maxwell's mom, Bijou's mom, Pashmina and Penelope's mom, Pepper's dad, Oxnard's mom Panda's dad and the other two parents wouldn't step forward.

Finally, I stepped forward.

"W-who is your child?" I asked them. The man stepped forward.

"Cappy?" He asked. Cappy shyly stepped forward and his dad pulled him into a tight hug. I smiled then looked over at the last parent hopefully.

She walked towards us a few steps then stopped.

"I have two children." She paused, "Stan and Sandy." I smiled and stepped forward, holding Stan's hand.

"We're Stan and Sandy." I whispered when we get about 2 feet from her. Her eyes watered and she hugged both of us. Since Stan was a foot taller than me, he was being hugged around the neck, while I was resting my head on her shoulder. I was an inch shorter than her. I just closed my eyes, smiling. I was glad she was alive. I was glad that I still had my mom. I really did miss her.


	11. 2 Years Later

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

Our parents had decided to move back into the same place so we were all together still. Obviously, we had grown quite close back on the island which was now named after us. We decided to name it Stormy Night Island because that is how we ended up there. Also, the island it going to be a type of museum, since we left a lot of thing and books are being written by each of us about what happened all of those years.

I spend most of my time with my mom and Maxwell. Maxwell has proposed to me and well, I am engaged. I got into a band about a year ago. They were in need of a lead vocalist and I volunteered. We have out our first CD and have tour dates set. Our band is called The Daystarz. Maxwell, of course, is going to come with me and is studying to be a professor and hopes to someday own his own library. Even since we got back, his favorite thing to do, besides be with me, is read books. I thought he was smart to begin with but now, he knows EVERYTHING! I love him so much. Once, I get enough money saved up from of gigs, I think I may ask him about starting a family.

Pashmina and Bijou are married to Stan and Hamtaro. Pashmina is pregnant and is a designer while Bijou is a model, mostly modeling Pashmina's clothes. Penelope and Cappy went back to school when we got home and are now in high school. I am sure they will stay together too. They are so cute. As for Boss, he is a soap star actor. His show comes on every night at 9 on channel 21. Panda has his own construction business. I always knew he'd be good at it. Then there's Pepper and Oxnard, they have one baby and another on the way. Pepper holds horse riding lessons and Oxnard handles the concession stand for the races.

As you all can see, things for everyone has turned out great. Stan and I eventually made up for the yelling. We are twins after all, it's hard to stay mad at one another, and we know each other too well. Also, we both know we are in love with our special someone. We won't hurt them and they won't hurt us. We talked it out and we just don't want to loose each other like how we almost did 7 years ago. Fate is a crazy thing, you never know what will happen, you just have to play it by ear and hope for the best. That's what I did, and I don't think I turned out to bad.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO!

LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF MY READER!

SAM


	12. Thank you

I am very sorry that I have not updated/ created a new story recently. I have been working on my book instead. I did not want people to think that I just forgot about them. I will update as soon as possible but I am having to finish typing up the book so I can send it to publishers. Thank you so much for reading my stories. You truly do not know how much it means to me. And special thanks to those of you who commented. And flamers, even though I don't particularly _like or enjoy_ reading your comments, thank you for taking your time to do so.

Thank you so much! I'll update/ create new stories A.S.A.P! 

Samantha


End file.
